Champagne Supernova
by Mr. People
Summary: Um acontecimento trágico faz com que Van Hohenheim tome uma decisão que mudará para sempre a vida de duas crianças. E dois mundos.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

O eclipse solar já tomava forma, e o ser composto por escuridão e olhos estava com um sorriso horrendo no rosto. Podia ver dois jovens, duas crianças, praticamente. E tudo o que se sentia vindo delas era medo, o mais puro e inabalável medo.

-Acho que esse é o fim, Al. - disse o mais velho com lágrimas nos olhos - Nós chegamos até aqui, lutamos até o fim, recuperamos nossos corpos, mas...

-Tudo bem, Ed, - disse o mais novo com um sorriso triste no rosto - nós demos o nosso melhor.

De repente, o céu já estava inundado em sombras. Subitamente, um olho gigantesco apareceu no meio da cidade, onde estavam essas três figuras. Os corpos das duas crianças louras começaram a desaparecer como se fossem quebra-cabeças, sumindo aos poucos. Os irmãos, assim que conseguiram encontrar a mão um do outro, sumiram.

Depois de tanto tempo, seu plano finalmente deu certo.

-Não é mesmo, Homúnculos?

Pelos minutos que se seguiram, o ser macabro nada pôde responder, já que estava em meio a um verdadeiro tabu da alquimia: a transmutação humana. Seu corpo começava a tomar forma, humana, como se estivesse sendo colado. Já podia sentir o poder fluir, sentia-se incontrolável.

-Van Honenheim... - disse, ao tomar controle do corpo - Chegaste tarde demais. Já possuo o corpo e o poder de Deus, agora nem mesmo tu me poderás me parar.

-Talvez. Mas o processo ainda não foi concluído, ainda há algo que eu posso fazer.

Van "invocou" uma série de rochas com formatos estranhos, apenas subindo os indicadores. No centro, havia um círculo de transmutação. O Honenheim da Luz fez com que toda a energia de seu corpo fluísse até as palmas de suas mãos. O fluxo tinha uma coloração vermelha, e Van bateu as palmas uma na outra, e depois as bateu no chão. A energia liberada por ele parecia ser inacabável. E Homúnculus sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo.

-Maldito sejas, Hohenheim! Como sabias que eu planejava roubar a energia toda para mim? No futuro que se seguirá, isso não vai acontecer! Não vai aconteceeeeer! -disse o monstro, a cada sílaba afinando a voz, até que ela se parecia com... Nada.

Depois disso, só se podia ver um clarão, como se uma bomba atômica trinta e sete vezes mais forte do que a registrada na história da humanidade tivesse explodido...

A garotinha de longos e ondulados cabelos negros acabara de acordar, e neste dia, sentia-se excepcionalmente bem.

-Bom dia, irmão! - disse ao levantar da cama, com os olhos fechados e um simples sorriso no rosto. - Irmão?

"Vocês não podem fazer isso com Te...!" lembrou-se a menina do que ouvira noite passada. "Shhh! Ou isso, ou ela e você, e todos esses idiotas desse vilarejo morrem!". Ela então correu ao encontro do irmão, tendo de descer as escadas e, assim que pôs o pé no último degrau, viu uma mulher alta e forte, com um uniforme branco e algumas partes de armaduras de ferro. Tinha uma pele absurdamente pálida, assim como os cabelos esbranquiçados e sem vida. OS olhos amarelados, que nem olhos de gato, decepando a cabeção de seu irmão.

A criança nem teve tempo de chorar, porque um velho, o líder da vila, a encabeçou em um saco preto, fazendo-a perder o ar e desmaiar.

-Cinco peças de ouro. - disse o velho à mulher.

-Adeus. Um homem de preto virá buscar o dinheiro.

E depois de acordar em um estranho aposento, a menina não sabia mais o que fazer. Até aquilo acontecer.

Nunca tivera uma infância normal, ou nunca tivera uma infância de fato. Desde que se entendia por gente, sempre havia vivido naquele lugar assombroso que alguns chamavam de escola, outros (mais sensatos) de prisão. O exército lhe ensinara a ler e a escrever, e com isto estava muito grato. Mas já não podia mais esperar. Como se suas preces tivessem sido atendidas, um oficial chegou ao seu quarto e o chamou:

-King Bradley! A diretoria quer vê-lo imediatamente.

Foram andando até um local estranho, desceram algumas dúzias de degraus e Bradley percebeu que não estavam na diretoria. O homem abriu a porta de ferro, e o garoto viu uma mesa com amarras, o que fez sua garganta se fechar em angústia.

-Por favor, deite-se ali, meu jovem.

O garoto tentou fugir, mas foi agarrado por dois homens, um que o segurou pelos braços, e o outro pelas pernas. Colocaram o garoto, que se abatia incessantemente, porém inutilmente, na tal mesa, e um terceiro homem fechou as amarras.

-Engula isso.

Então, o homem abriu a boca do menino à força, e colocou um líquido rubro brilhante. Os olhos da criança começaram a revirar, e todas as veias do corpo começaram a saltar. Ele gritava, como se mil e uma agulhas afiadas o espetassem, em todas as partes de seu corpo, entrando e saindo, sem parar. Agora cuspia sangue. O processo se repetiu até ele parar de se mexer. Com os olhos ainda revirados, ele pôde ver um clarão.

-Explosão?

-Explosão?

Disseram as duas crianças, simultaneamente, mas em épocas e lugares diferentes... Por enquanto.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Eu sei que o Badley só recebe esse nome depois de adulto, mas a história é minha e eu não estou a fim de fazer tudo**

**igual '-' Espero que essa nem-tão-longfic eu termine. '-'**


	2. Tutores

Hohenheim não tinha ideia do estrago que tinha feito. Mas já que para ele os fins justificavam os meios, estava de consciência limpa. Aliás, as consequências seriam muito piores se não tivesse feito o que fez. Agora sua única opção seria encontrar seus dois "pupilos" para a execução de seu plano. Levaria alguns anos, ele sabia, mas tudo valeria a pena. Tudo valeria a pena...

* * *

Os animais estavam alertas ao que estava acontecendo na floresta. Podia-se ouvir o som de vários galhos sendo quebrados, e o rugido de uma criatura que parecia ser superior a um leão. E lá estava a menina, com um pedaço de pau, lutando contra ele.

- Argh!- gritou, ao ter sua testa cortada pelas garras do monstro.

Teresa não sabia o que era aquela criatura, mas sentia uma aura maligna emanando dela. E de si própria. A cada passo que dava sentia uma dor no peito, e não sabia o porquê; mas sabia que tinha de dar um fim a isso o mais rápido possível, ou o único fim que viria seria o próprio. Mais uma vez o monstro, que tinha forma humanoide, mas era muito maior, com uma coloração de pele verde, dentes e garras à mostra, muito afiados, atacava. A menina não sabia como conseguia desviar de suas investidas, mas sabia que poderia sobreviver. O monstro avançou com um ataque que seria dado com o braço direito na testa de Teresa, que evadiu, e o monstro enfiou o braço em uma árvore. A garota sentiu uma energia muito grande em seu braço direito, e por puro instinto, atacou o monstro bem no meio das costas. O pedaço de madeira que segurava virou nada mas fiapos, e o monstro foi partido ao meio junto a árvore, que caiu.

Tossiu sangue, e sua visão ficava turva à medida que andava em diração a uma luz, sabia que estava saindo da floresta. Viu umas casas muito estranhas, rústicas, com palha no lugar do telhado, e acabamentos externos extremamente simples. Chegou ao que parecia ser o meio de uma rua, e caiu.

* * *

King Bradley acordara, estava em uma cama meio antiga, mas muito confortável.

-Finalmente acordado, hein, garoto? Sem perguntas. Vou explicar tudo o que você precisa saber. Foi implantado em você um poder muito especial, e agora, você tem uma série de habilidades natas. Sua inteligência, velocidade, força e todos os outros atributos aumentaram substancialmente. Você é quase um imortal. Esta é a atual... ou melhor, a antiga sede do exército de Amestris. Não sabemos como, nem porque, mas voltamos aproximadamente quatrocentos anos no passado. Adonai disse que está tudo conforme o planejado, então nada tema.

Tudo parecia muito surreal para o garoto de apenas doze anos, mas realmente entendera tudo o que homem lhe dissera. Sua nova inteligência havia ajudado e muito no processo.

- Porém, mesmo agora sendo quem você é, precisa de muito treino. Talento sem disposição e lapidação não passa de lixo. Venha, garoto.

- Só uma pergunta.

- O quê?

- Por que eu?

- Porque...-disse o homem, com um sorriso maligno no rosto - você foi o único que sobreviveu.

* * *

Sentia dores nos olhos, mas começava a acordar. A maldita luz lhe dava dores de cabeça. Foi formando imagens borradas, até ver as janelas com grades.

- Merda... Mas... o que?

Teresa ficou chocada ao ver a coloração do seu cabelo. O negro profundo agora tinha se tornado quase que completamente branco, mas tinha tons amarelados. Olhou para seus braços, e estavam pálidos e sem a coloração rosa vívida de usual.

- Olha só, ela acordou. Mas que garota, dorme demais.

Teresa ficou um pouco chocada, pois viu uma mulher de cabelos extremamente lisos, com a mesma coloração que os seus, assim como a pele. E orelhas pontudas.

- Garota, você sabe que este não é o seu mundo, certo?

- Sim... as casas são muito antigas, e as ruas muito diferentes. Sem falar nas roupas das poucas pessoas que eu vi antes de apagar.

"Nossa... é tão nova, mas tão perceptiva... Ela realmente tem potencial."

- Pois para sobreviver aqui, você terá de viver de acordo com as nossas leis. A partir de hoje eu serei a sua tutora. Meu nome é Irene, também conhecida como Irene da Espada de Luz. Ensinarei tudo o que você precisa saber. Você tem sorte, pois as outras garotas não têm treinamento especial. Agora, venha. Vou apresentá-la às outras garotas.

Teresa levantou-se e seguiu a mais alta, e ambas saíram pela porta. Após alguns minutos andando pelos escuros corredores, chegaram a um portão, que Irene abriu. Podiam ver um campo, que era coberto apenas por grama e algumas rochas baixas. Agora via várias garotas, com os mesmos tons por ela adquiridos. Elas lutavam com grandes espadas. Não sabia como, mas sentia a presença e tinha certeza que ali havia 31 delas.

- Você... está sentindo?

- Sim... o que é isso?

- Essa foi uma nova capacidade adquirida por você, a habilidade de "percepção". Qualquer fonte não escondida de youki, você poderá sentir.

- Youki?

- É uma espécie de energia. Demoníaca, para ser mais exata. É um fluxo que existe dentro do nosso corpo, e dos youmas.

- Então nesse mundo existem youmas? Eles não são criaturas míticas?

- Existem. Eles são perigosos, principalmente para você, que é uma novata. Você vai entender melhor o que é o youki e o fluxo quando lutar comigo.

- Com você? Mas você é uma guerreira forte, como eu possivelmente...?

- Acalme-se, é só um treino, não irei matá-la.

Irene foi até o suporte de espadas, e jogou uma para a garota, que habilmente pegou, porém deixou-a cair um pouco e arrastar no chão, por causa do peso. Teresa teve uma estranha sensação, pouco antes de Irene partir, subitamente, para cima dela. Levantou instintivamente a espada e a deixou reta, e defendeu-se do ataque de Irene, que a jogou alguns metros de distância, no chão. Teresa não soltou a espada, e sentia o sangue ferver.

- Desgraçada...

Teresa rapidamente se levantou e correu em direção a sua tutora, e somente com uma mão segurando a espada fez um ataque frontal, que foi defendido facilmente, fazendo o braço de Teresa subir. A garota estava começando a sentir mais raiva, a ponto de seus olhos ficarem amarelos. Sentia uma força muito grande em si.

- Ora... - comentou Irene.

Nos segundos que se seguiram, só se conseguia ouvir o som de espadas se chocando, rapidamente, e com um impacto considerável. Teresa foi atacar mais uma vez Irene, que sumiu, numa nuvem de poeira. Sentiu uma energia estranha vinda de trás, e rapidamente virou-se e defendeu-se com a espada. Cinco unhas enormes foram repelidas, e a garota ficou chocada com o que via. Outro youma, e esse parecia ser mais perigoso, já que esticava membros. Lá vinha outro ataque. Na barriga, previu Teresa, que virou-se de lado e cortou os dedos do monstro. Agora que pensou no assunto, ter 31 garotas lutando não faria nenhum sentido, e não sentia youki algum vindo de Irene. Agora entendia o plano da tutora. Não iria desapontá-la, e não iria desapontar a si mesma, morrendo. Concentrou toda a força no braço direito, e foi em direção ao monstro. Chegou a desviar dos dedos da outra mão, e lhe cortou o braço.

- Argh!

O monstro enfiou os dedos em sua barriga, que sangrava. A menina entrou em desespero.

- Calma. Primeiro acabe com ele, e eu lhe direi o que fazer.

Teresa cortou novamente os dedos, e então o braço. Agora prepara-se para o golpe final, e, então, arrancou-lhe a cabeça com um golpe sem piedade.

- Aaah...! Irene, maldita...- disse, tirando os dedos enfiados na barriga - Como...eu posso sobreviver a isso?

- Está sentindo o fluxo mais forte, não está? Você é capaz de controlá-lo. Foque-o em sua barriga, mas com cuidado, se exagerar, vou acabar tendo que matá-la. Você não tem tempo para perguntas, não agora.

A menina fez o que lhe foi mandado, e depois de uns poucos minutos, estava totalmente recuperada.

- Mas que diabos?

- Essa é uma das vantagens de ser uma guerreira, além de poder aumentar a sua velocidade e força, você pode curar feridas, sem falar no fato que você não envelhece.

- Não... envelhece...? - repetiu a menina, debilmente.

- Vamos, você tem um longo caminho pela frente, e seu potencial já foi provado.

"Acho que um dia essa garota irá superar Ros... não, não é possível.".


End file.
